<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gon and the kinnies by redditorkurapika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804173">gon and the kinnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redditorkurapika/pseuds/redditorkurapika'>redditorkurapika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, GON SAYS FUCK, Gay Killua Zoldyck, I AM GAY AND ILLITERATE AND SO ARE THEY, My head hurts, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Pansexual Gon Freecs, SO MUCH SPELLING MISTAKES, Texting, bisexual Leorio Paladiknight, dont expect any actual writing from me i have no experience in it, dumb ass bitches, funny chatfic go brrrrr, gay kurapika, he/they pronouns for kurapika, hxh - Freeform, someone help idk how to use ao3, theyre like 14 now but im p sure theyre already 14 in canon, this is gonna be so funny because im funny, what do i even. add here hi guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redditorkurapika/pseuds/redditorkurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gon makes a swagger and awsome gruopchat with his friends (forgot how to spell gruopchat sorry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome to hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIIII everyone this is my first fic its gonna be so funy because i myself am funny😇 also i have no actual plans for this fic i just thought making a chatfic would be. fun!!!!!!     most of the stuff in here Might be actual convos ive had with my friends but Whatever im not telling you which ones ok bye<br/>BTW i might use some of my art in this fic  bc im cool and swagger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>da kinnies😈🙏⛓</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p><b>[🐸 gon !!</b> <em>added</em> <strong>killua</strong><em>, </em><b>pika😀</b><em>,</em> <em>and</em> <b>mr leorio🧍♂️</b> <em>to the group chat. </em><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>[🐸 gon</b> !! <em>has changed one username: </em><b><strong>killua</strong></b><em>has been changed to </em><strong>catboy</strong> <b>]</b></p><p><b>[🐸 gon</b> !!<em> has changed one username</em><b><em>:</em> pika😀</b><em> has been changed to  </em><strong>kuraPEEka haha get it </strong><b>]</b></p><p><b>[🐸 gon !!</b> <em> has changed one username</em> <em>: </em> <b>mr leorio🧍♂️<em> has been changed to  </em><strong>mikan tsumiki </strong>]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mikan tsumiki: .</b>
</p><p><b>mikan tsumiki: </b>WHY AM I MIKAN.</p><p><b>🐸 gon !!: </b>I CUODNT THINK OF ANYTHIJNG ESE.....</p><p><b>🐸 gon !!: </b>WAIT IFROGOT </p><p> </p><p><b>[🐸 gon</b> !! <em>changed the group chat name to</em> <strong>“da kinnies😈🙏⛓”.</strong> <b>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>WHAT USTHIS</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>WHY AM I A CATBOY.</p><p><b>🐸 gon !!: </b>bc u act liek a cat duh....wat else do u want me to say 😧</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>i hate it here alredy</p><p><b><strong>kuraPEEka haha get it</strong>: </b>.....</p><p><b>🐸 gon !!: </b>OMG....HEY KURPAIKA...</p><p><strong>kuraPEEka haha get it</strong><b>: </b>out of all the names you could've chosen for me, why this one? why? what was the point? why do you enjoy torturing me like this gon? do you have any idea the amount of pain and suffering you're causing me? i feel absolutely nothing but pure, unadulterated rage towards you right now. i've never wanted to hurt you so bad in my life. sleep with one eye open tonight frog boy, im fucking coming for yo u.</p><p><b>🐸 gon !!: </b>FROFG VBOY??*&amp;^#&amp;*# HUH.</p><p><strong>kuraPEEka haha get it</strong><b>: </b>YOU HEARD ME,</p><p><strong>kuraPEEka haha get it</strong><b>: </b>anyways,</p><p> </p><p><b>[ <strong>kuraPEEka haha get it</strong></b> <em>has changed one username: </em><strong>kuraPEEka haha get it</strong><em>has been changed to </em><strong>god </strong><b>]</b></p><p><b>[ god </b> <em>has changed one username: </em> <b>🐸 gon !! </b> <em>has been changed to </em> <b><strong>frog boy. </strong>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b>mikan tsumiki: </b>omg kurapika chill....ur god complex is showing</p><p><strong>g<b>od</b></strong><b>: </b>i am going to choose to ignore thatcomment</p><p><b><strong>god</strong>: </b>fuck you mikan </p><p><b>mikan tsumiki: </b>IM NOT MIKAN ???*&amp;^#&amp;*</p><p><b><strong>god</strong>: </b>wait  pause then who are you.</p><p><strong>g<b>od</b></strong> <b>:</b></p><p><b><strong>god</strong>: </b>oh hey leorio</p><p><b>mikan tsumiki: </b>hey besty</p><p><b><strong>god: </strong></b>we are not friends. </p><p><b>mikan tsumiki: </b>MAN &lt;\3 </p><p><b><strong>frog boy: </strong></b>omg kurapika we arent friends???? 😧😧😧 wtf</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>ya kurapeeka wtf 😿</p><p><b><strong>god: </strong></b>STOP CALLING ME KURAPEEKA ITERALLY WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>no</p><p><b><strong>god: </strong></b>WHY NOT,</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>its fun </p><p><b>mikan tsumiki: </b>catboys got a point ngl...</p><p><b><strong>catboy</strong>: </b>DIE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what do i even name this chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>god: disgusting, i am homophobic.</p><p>mikan tsumiki: </p><p>catboy: </p><p>frog boy.: </p><p>god: what</p><p>mikan tsumiki: whatever u say gayboy.... </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT⁚ HELP IM SO SORRY THE IMAGES ARENT WORKING ILL TRY TO FIX THAT<br/>this chapter was supposed to be about skunks but i got carried away and forgot   anyways skunks dont fucking exist ava fuck u</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>da kinnies😈🙏⛓ </strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>11:20pm</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>god:</strong> goodmorning lgbt community</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki:</strong> its 11pm.</p><p><strong>god: </strong>ok and</p><p><strong>god: </strong>whats ur point </p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>IT IS NOWHEHRE NEAR MORNING KURAPIKA</p><p><strong>god: </strong>wait</p><p><strong>god: </strong>ur right bye</p><p>
  <strong>mikan tsumiki:  </strong>
</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki:  </strong>oh my god did u actually think that it was morning</p><p><strong>god: </strong>YEAH WHAT OF IT</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>OOMF.....</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>cheetos  </p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>?? HI GON</p><p><strong>god: </strong>what</p><p><strong>god: </strong>oh omg hii gon</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HII im am withe..... killua hehe&lt;3</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HESSTAYING OVER 4 da night isnt that so cool guy s</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>poggers</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>wait im killua hi</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>we KNOW....???</p><p><strong>catboy:  </strong>shut up mikan</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>WTF *PUNCHES U NO DODGE*</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>*dodges ur punch awsomely*</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>NO I SAID NO DODGE</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>FUCK YOU U CANT JUST DO THAT</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>ok And who is stopping me from doing it huh Thats right literaly nobody .there are no rules in roleplaying old man I do what i want It is up to my imagination</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HEKAMNEDFKJ*##??????#*</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HES KINDA RIGHT....</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>BYE</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>THANK u gon *kisses u*</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>OMG OFC *KISSES U BACK*</p><p><strong>god:</strong> disgusting, i am homophobic.</p><p>
  <strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>catboy: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>frog boy.: </strong>
</p><p><strong>god:</strong> what</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki</strong>: whatever u say gayboy.... </p><p><strong>god: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK.....</p><p><strong>god: </strong>WDYM by gayboy i get so much pussy everyday it is unreal leorio u fucking WISH u were me u WISH....</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>STO*P&amp;#*#*#&amp;^AJHG NO</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>HET!KURAPIKA AU</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HELP????</p><p> </p><p><b>[ <strong>catboy</strong></b> <em>has changed one username</em> <em>: </em><b>god </b><em>has been changed to </em><b><strong>the token h*t friend </strong>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong></b>OH MYGUFKCIJNG8&amp;^#*#i</p><p><b><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong></b>WHY DID U CENSRITTTT</p><p><strong>t<b>he token h*t friend</b>: </strong>BOOOOO U WHORE UNCENSOR IT</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>NO FUCK YOU</p><p><strong>t<b>he token h*t friend</b>: </strong>the heterophobia in this chat is unreal....</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>deserved</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>deserved</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>deserved</p><p><strong>t<b>he token h*t friend</b>:</strong> I AM GOIJNBHG TO MURDER YOU ALL</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>dDO IT NO BALLS</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>NO i thought we all knew better than to pick up fights with kurapika </p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>did u SEEwhat they did to that chr*llo mfer</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>AH.</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>NVM  id rather Not end up like that sorry pika Dont kill me</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>pika</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>pika</p><p> </p><p><b>[ <strong>frog boy.</strong></b> <em>has changed one username</em> <em>: </em><strong>t<b>he token h*t friend</b></strong><em>has been changed to </em><strong>pika </strong><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>BYE</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>pika</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>anyways what is going on between me and chr*llo is very different from this but id still take u all down in a fight </p><p><strong>pika: </strong>JUST SAYING....id never hurt u guys like that   i care abt u guys way too much But if any one of u were to fight with me, id be the one winning </p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>AWW I CARE ABT U TOO :DD&lt;3</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>&lt;3&lt;3</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>AWWWW ILY&lt;3</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>WAIT WTF FUCK U</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>not my fault yall are weak asf 🥶🤣⛓💯😈🙏 </p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>JSHJNDBWKW,*###*#@</p><p><strong>pika: </strong> <span class="s2">built ; different </span> <span class="s3">😈💯💯🔥</span></p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> WHATTHFYCJJK</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> NO????**&amp;#?*#UR SO WRONG ID TAKE UR TWINK ASS DOWN FUCK U</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>WTF I AM NOT A FUCKING TWINK????? BITCH ILL KILL U </p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> DO U WANNA GO.....DO U WANNA FUCKING GO</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>OMW.....UR GONNA REGRET EVER CROSSING PATHS WITH ME KILLUA ZOLDYCK</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTING.....</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>WHHATAGC8&amp;JSHDJNC#*#.AMSND</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> WAIT THIS BITCH IS ACTUALLY AT THE DOOR RN</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> WHAT THEF UCK</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> NO</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>WAIT ITS  MIDNIGHT ARE U GUYS ACTUALLY G </p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>. </p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>i spoke too soon, hes here.</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>time to end the zoldyck bloodline once and for all</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>FUCK YOU TAHT MAKES NO FCUKING SENSE IM NOT EVEN THE YOUNGEST</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>SHUT UP AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>opening da door<strong>😈</strong></p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>GON</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>NO</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>STOP.</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>thank u gon ur my best friend</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>OFC OFC 😇</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>DHMU </p><p> </p><p>(timeskip to like a few hours later )  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>da kinnies😈🙏⛓</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1:35am</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>its been a while are u guys. okay</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>yes we didnt actualy fight</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HE MADE US HOT CHOCOATE AND WE WATCHED THE ONCLER</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>ITS CALLED THE LORAX GON...</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>AH.</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>BOOOOO NO I DIDNT</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>YES U DID I HAVE PROOF</p><p>
  <strong>catboy: <em><b><a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/591427766533226512/762573310181507093/veryswagmoment.png">[image sent.]</a> </b></em><a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/591427766533226512/762597517078036510/yeha...THIS_IS_so_swag.png"><em><b>[image sent.]</b></em></a></strong>
</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki:</strong> OMGiuy@*&amp;*&amp;#* AWWW</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>STFU I KICKEDK UR ASS THEN I MADE HOT CHOCOLATE</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>U DIDNT EVEN LAY A FINGER ON ME PUSSY</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>SHUT UPPPP &lt;\3 UR SO LUCKY I DIDNT</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki:</strong> oh my god,</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>WHATJ</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>WHAT</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>huh</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki:</strong> killua ur glasses.....</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>yeah what abt them...</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>pretty swag right </p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>...</p><p>
  <strong>mikan tsumiki: <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mspaintadventures/images/5/58/Dirk_Strider.png/revision/latest?cb=20171109025839"><em><b>[image sent.]</b></em></a></strong>
</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>HELPPP,MNW*&amp;^&amp;*#*&amp;#*UAHB </p><p><strong>pika: </strong>INM FUCKIJNG SOBBIJNG</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>HELP HE ISJNT JKING THEYRE ILTERALLYON THE FLOOR IN TEARS</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>wait whats so funn </p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>.</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: WHAT THE FUCK WATVTHE FUCK WATHE FUCK</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: WOH MY GOD,</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: NO U CANBTTT BE FUCJKIJGN SERISOS NO I REFUSEU TO BELIEVE THISIS REAL</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: FCJK YOU LEORIO</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>KAJSHi*u&amp;#*#*AGH</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>not my fault ur a homestuckie...</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: DIE.</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>AKAJHGVDGHBNAKZJHAJAHSGSH</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>HOMESTUCKIE!KILLUA </p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: I HATE YOU</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>ilyt besty</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: WE WERE NEVER FREINDS TO BEGIJN WITH.</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>not my bf being a h*mestuckie...</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: NOT YOU TOO GON</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>IMSO SORRY</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>dont be 😇</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: MAN.</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>ANYWAYS.... can i change my name now i no longer want to be known as mikan tsumiki</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: no</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>no</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>no</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>I HATE IT HERE</p><p><strong>mikan tsumiki: </strong>WAIT WHY AM I EVEN ASKING I CAN DO IT MYSELF</p><p> </p><p><b>[ <strong>mikan tsumiki</strong></b> <em>has changed one username</em> <em>: </em><strong>mikan tsumiki</strong><em>has been changed to </em><strong>leorio<b>🤯</b><b>🤯</b> </strong><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>THE EMOJIIJHSGHJASHW8UEDY</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>boring ass name</p><p><strong>leorio<b>🤯</b><b>🤯:</b> </strong>UR SO MEAN TO ME AND FR WHAT</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>deserved</p><p><strong>leorio<b>🤯</b><b>🤯:</b> </strong>BYE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>pika😀 + mr leorio🧍♂️ </b>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <b>3<strong>:40 am</strong></b>
</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>LEORIO</p><p><b>mr leorio🧍♂️<strong>: </strong></b>WAIT HII <b>😏😏😏</b></p><p><b>mr leorio🧍♂️<strong>: </strong></b>WHAT IS IT...</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>come hang out w us</p><p><b>mr leorio🧍♂️<strong>: </strong></b>kurapika.....</p><p><b><strong>mr leorio🧍♂️: </strong></b>it is 3 IN THE MORNING.</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>ok AND</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>i am Surrounded by children </p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>also i miss you /hj</p><p><b><strong>mr leorio🧍♂️: /</strong></b>HJ....dhmu💔.... ALSO UR WITH TWO 14 YR OLDS </p><p><b><strong>mr leorio🧍♂️: </strong></b>UR LIKE 17</p><p><b><strong>mr leorio🧍♂️: </strong></b>THERES ONLY LIKE A 3\4 YEAR AGE GAP</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>THEY ARE CHILDREN TO ME,</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>I SEE THEM AS YOUNGER BROTHERS LEORIO IF NOT MY OWN SONS.</p><p><b><strong>mr leorio🧍♂️: </strong></b>OHMY GJOD*&amp;yt@gHS FINE IM OMW</p><p><b>pika😀<strong>: </strong></b>WOOOOOOOO</p><p></p><div class="notyf">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf-announcer">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw i tried to make this chapter longer since the first chapter was like. really Short sory 4 dat 😧😧 also the drawingz of gon killua nd kurapika belong to me!!! okbye it is 3am on a school night as i am writing this<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tits...boobies...bobobs..badnokers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leorio🤯🤯: HEY</p><p>leorio🤯🤯: why do u have that awful pic of me 😨</p><p>pika: you don't look any different ?</p><p>pika: anyways,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for disappearing 4 a while  i am mentally ill also i kinda forgot this existed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>da kinnies😈🙏⛓</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">2:13pm</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>pika: <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ek46akZWkAUUDom?format=jpg&amp;name=small"><em><b>[image sent.]</b></em></a></strong>
</p><p><strong><b>leorio🤯</b><b>🤯:</b></strong> HEY</p><p><strong><b>leorio🤯</b><b>🤯:</b></strong> why do u have that awful pic of me 😨</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>you don't look any different ?</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>anyways,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>leorio🤯</b>
    <b>🤯: 💔</b>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>how did that badge even stay on your chest??? i know for a fact that those were pin like badges or whatever they're called</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>my answer is<strong>:</strong> nipple piercings. </p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: what the fuck.</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>no i mean theyve got a point </p><p><strong>pika: </strong>care to explain, leorio?</p><p><strong><b>leorio🤯</b><b>🤯:</b></strong> WHY ARE WE EVEVN HAVING THIS COVNERSATION</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>just curious</p><p><strong>pika: </strong>i mean i don't think nipples are meant to be that high, but maybe you just have high nipples i wont judge</p><p><strong><b>leorio🤯</b><b>🤯:</b></strong> OH MY GOD.</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: maybe he just has no nipplez</p><p><strong><b>frog boy.: </b></strong>THEN HOW DID HE PUT THE BADGE ON HIS SKIN ??</p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: oh yeah. </p><p><strong>catboy</strong>: maybe he pierced it through his skin then</p><p><strong><b>leorio🤯</b><b>🤯: </b></strong>HORRIBLE. ALL OF YOU.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not apologzing for this being too short i just didnt know what to add  the leorio badge thing has been stuck in my mind for weeks. i cannot stop thinking about it let me out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. happy haoween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>catboy: damn shawty praying for u 🙏 riym</p><p>pika: what the fuck does riym mean</p><p>catboy: rest in YO MAMA!!!! praying on ur downfall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>da kinnies😈🙏⛓</strong>
</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>12:00am</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong>  HAPPY BIRHTDAY</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> you mean halloween </p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong>  i said what i said</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> wait its halloween alredy</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> WTF U DIDNT KNOW </p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> i  am not a clever man</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> ??JSHGHWSGHDS</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> anyways why are you idiots awake</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> halloween</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> ok shawty why are YU awake</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> i have my reasons</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> interesting,</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> anyways i saw someone light a trashcan on fire while screaming the lyrics to dont stop me now and ran off im hoping that wasnt any of you</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> thats crazy dude</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> it was you wasnt it</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> it isnt nice to FALSELY accuse someone LEORIO.</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> HELPBZNGAHAAHAH</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> WHATAHSTHSA</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> nvm bitches help i hear sirens</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> keep running king</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> hide and pray they dont find you</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> damn shawty praying for u 🙏 riym</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> what the fuck does riym mean</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> rest in YO MAMA!!!! praying on ur downfall</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> and here i thought that we were actually friends. i thought that we finally formed a bond together yknow? and then you go and do this. why do you want to see me suffer? is this some type of joke to you? here i am about to get my ass put in jail and you go and do this, you know those words painfully hurt me killua. once this is all over im coming for you zoldyck. you better watch out</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> OHMYGODDKJAHGHJAKAHAGHAH</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> LMSAOOOOAKSJHDGHD</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> AIGHT BET LETS TAKE THIS RTO THE DENNYS MF</p><p><strong>pika</strong>: .</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> can we settle this at burger king or literally anything other than dennys</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> WHY </p><p><strong>pika:</strong> well you see </p><p><strong>pika:</strong> im currently hiding from the cops at the back of dennys</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> HELP HAHAHWGGSDHAHAH</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> KU???RAPIKA????</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> OH MY GOD....</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> I</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> TRHSI BITCH...</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> FINE</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> thank you shawty</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> ofc besty</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> we are not friends.</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> DIE</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> someone needs to take a chill pill (someone is you btw)</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>FUCK YOU KURPAIKA SO BAD I HATE YOU YOU DO NOTING BUT HURT MY FEELINGS IM GOING TO KILL YOU SO BAD AND WHEN IM DONE IM GOING TO LAUGH AND YOU BE THERE AS A GHOST CRYING AND ILL BE LAUGHING AT YOU. FUCK YOU</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> NOOOOOOKILLUA</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> this is what happens when you stay up past ur bedtime kids &lt;\3</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> YOU. YOUR NEXT</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> you're*</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> ITS LIKE YOUR ASKING FOR A DEATHWSH</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> YO MAMAS ASKINGS FOR A DEATHWISH</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> STOP</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> JAJHSHGSDFVWSJDHGAJHAAHAHAHAH</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> LMAAKOAKAJAKJAKJ</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> I HATE IT HERE</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> stop lying</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> im NOT.fuck you</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> stop lying:(</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> !&amp;^%^@&amp;*!! fine</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> whipped</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> whipped 🤣</p><p><strong>catboy:</strong> </p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>u know what i am going to ignore u for using that emoji unironically. fuck you</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> it hurts me that you think that i used it unironically</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>good. deserved</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> BYE</p><p><strong>frog boy.:</strong> hc that kurapika uses emojis unironically</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>no its literally canon</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> oh my god.</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> HWHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>what kind of keysmash is that old man</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> ???«»LEA VEME A‣‥․″‶‣‥LONE‘‛„'»⁚</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>WHAT DOES THAT EVEN SAY</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> it says “leave me alone” can you people even read</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>i thought a mf who was getting chased down by the cops said sumn</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> SIGHS. someone get me out of this hell of a dennys</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>u can ask leorio to pick u up!!&gt;!&gt;!!</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>no its midnight why would he</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> exeacry</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> exactly.**</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>dumb ass</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>WTF..but doesnt leorio like kurapika ofc he woud get him out of dat dennys</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> shawty what</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>no ur right </p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> dont keep my name in yr mouth like were friends or something 🙄</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> anyways</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> wait</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> 8u&amp;^%@^@&amp;*&amp;@^% hiii</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>gayass</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> HELP</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> omg hey shawty ahaha</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> i am not your “shawty”</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>KJWHJAJSKWHDGHJAKHA</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> scratches head looks around</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> anyways can  u get me out of this dennys king🥺🥺</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> WHY THOSE EMOJIS</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> but yeaa sure😁👍</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> TY&lt;3 im so getting killuas ass after this</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>not if i go to bed before u do </p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>anyway.s goodnight everyone im Soo tired</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> YOU ARE A FILTHY LIAR. GET BACK HERE</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>zzzzzzzzzzzzzsleeping zzzzzz</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> BITCH</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>HWAHAHAHJWSH anywazy i think im gonna go t2 sleep to!!goodnight every1 ily</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>GOODNIGHT ILYT</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>&lt;33</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>&lt;33!!!</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> gayass. anyways gn gon &lt;3</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> GN GN</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> lorieo are yuo there yet</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> IM OMW 🤬🤬</p><p><strong>pika:</strong> swagger ...........</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="notyf">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf-announcer">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf-announcer">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>basiclay leorio picks up kurapika and they go home and cuddle goodnight thats it im  so itred</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. its 3am why am i making this at 3am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pika: welcome back killua did you miss me</p><p>catboy: No.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey mamas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>da kinnies😈🙏⛓</strong>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p><b>[frog boy.</b> <em>changed the group chat name:</em> <strong>yo mama rp gc</strong><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>what the fuck</p><p><strong>frog boy.: </strong>hey mamas</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>???? </p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>KSJDSKDJFHkcJDKS</p><p><strong>leorio🤯🤯:</strong> oh my god.</p><p><b>[frog boy.</b> <em>has changed one username: </em><strong>leorio🤯🤯 </strong><em>has been changed to </em><strong>brody foxx</strong><b>]</b></p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> HUH</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> WHY AM I BRODY</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>in my opinion you’re the most suited to be brody </p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> WAIT WHAT HOW</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> WHAT DO WE EVEN HAVE IN COMMON</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>loud but hot</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> omg *twirls hair cutely</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>ive had it with you all.</p><p> </p><p><b>[<strong>catboy</strong></b> <em>has left the group chat. </em><b>]</b></p><p> </p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>coward. i wasnt even wrong i spoke nothing but facts</p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>I WASNT EVEN DONE</p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>GET BACK HERE.</p><p> </p><p><b>[<strong>frog boy. </strong></b><em>added</em> <strong>killua </strong><em>to the group chat. </em><b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>[frog boy. </b>
  <em>has changed one username: </em>
  <strong>killua </strong>
  <em>has been changed to </em>
  <b><strong>catboy </strong>]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>we’re matching again see!&amp;!^! (≧∇≦)ﾉ</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>why was i added back into this hellhole</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> bc you love us</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>wait we are :]</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> bye i did not just get ignored</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>cope.</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>LMAKAJHDJJWSBDH</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>welcome back killua did you miss me</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>No.</p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>not the captialzation</p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>did i even spell that right</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> no but you tried your best !!</p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>THANK yuo leorio ily</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> ilyt :]</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>YHE FUCKIJNGNGBF :]</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> SHUT UP I REFUSE TO USE :) IT JUST LOOKS SO MEAN</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>UR RIGHT</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> THANK YOU!! FUCK :) ALL MY HOMIES HATE :) </p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>SO TRUE KING</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>i am surrounded by gay pepole</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>i thought a bitch with matching names said sumn</p><p><b><strong>frog boy.: </strong></b>CBFCDNBVCDSNXNCBV</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>DIE</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>NO</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>IM GONNA LIVE</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>TIL I DIE</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>IM GONNA LAUGH</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>STEAD OF CRY</p><p><strong><b>frog boy</b>:</strong> wait</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[frog boy. </b>
  <em>has changed one username: </em>
  <strong>pika </strong>
  <em>has been changed to </em>
  <b><strong>kokichi ouma </strong>]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><strong>kokichi ouma: </strong></b>.</p><p><b><strong>kokichi ouma: </strong></b>i didnt think this through enough,</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> *&amp;^%@^&amp;@*@*&amp;^%^!????????&amp;@</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>JANDBHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>FUCKING DESERVED</p><p><b><strong>kokichi ouma: </strong></b>i am going to bed.</p><p><b><strong>kokichi ouma: </strong></b>goooooooood nigggggggght to a certain medical student 😁😉😍😋😘the rest of y'all 😒... 🙁... 😕... gn I guess😠<b><strong><br/>
</strong></b></p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> omg goodnight&lt;3</p><p><strong><b>frog boy</b>:</strong> i am not a medical student but goodnight!!!!</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>me neither goodnight gayass</p><p><b><strong>kokichi ouma: </strong></b>fuck you</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[<strong>kokichi ouma </strong> </b>
  <em>has changed one username: </em>
  <b>
    <strong>kokichi ouma</strong>
  </b>
  
  <em>has been changed to </em>
  <strong>pika</strong>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>goodnight for real now i am so exsahsted </p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>BYE LOSER</p><p><strong><b>frog boy</b>:</strong> GNGNGN</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> GN AGAIN anyways did we all just forget about the yo mama rp </p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>ah. that</p><p><strong><b>frog boy</b>:</strong> itd be boring without kurapika so mayb tomorrow🤯</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>wdym itd be boring With kurapika</p><p><strong>brody foxx:</strong> DONT BE RUDE</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>i have rosen from the grave to say that you guys better not do the yo mama rp without me. ill never forgive you if you do</p><p><b><strong>pika: </strong></b>ok bye again *i fade away</p><p><strong>catboy: </strong>*&amp;@^&amp;@*UHAGDHJAKIW8EEI2IUWEYDEU</p>
<p></p><div class="notyf">
  <p>bewAwha</p>
</div><div class="notyf-announcer">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf-announcer">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="notyf-announcer">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>currenty writing this at 4am hey guys HEY GUYS!!!!!!hey!!!i havent slept but here take this ok bye *i fade away<br/>also im currently wathcing tbhk isnt that so cool !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ヾ(≧▽≦*)o</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imight forget about this if i do yell at me to update it ok bye<br/>follow me on twiter!! @liopika im very(?) active there and i love making friendz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>